


If I Dare Open My Mouth, It'll Just Be To Bite My Tongue.

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't get hard, he goes to Luke for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Dare Open My Mouth, It'll Just Be To Bite My Tongue.

The boys had just arrived at the hotel. They had just finished playing Madison Square Garden. It was the greatest night of all of their lives to say the least. Michael, still hyped up on adrenaline, had his mind set that he was going to go back up to his room and have the best wank session since tour started. The other boys had decided to go out to the club for a few drinks. He of course stayed behind 

There was only one problem, he couldn't get hard. Regardless of how much porn he watched, it was useless. He couldn't get a boner if his life depended on it. It wasn't like it happened all the time. It has just been happening a lot recently. It also seemed to be happening at the most inconvenient times. 

He had brought a girl back to his hotel room last time they had their own rooms. They had been making out for what seemed like quite a while, she had pulled down his pants and to both of their surprise he was still soft. They both didn't really know what to say. She just said, “Maybe some other time?”, with a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, maybe.”, Michael mumbled while pulling his boxers back up. 

He fell back onto his hotel room bed with a huff. He thought to himself, “Maybe my dick is just broken. Maybe I’m just cursed to have a soft dick for the rest of my life.” He decided instead of wallowing in his own self pity, he should go talk to his bandmate about it. 

It was now 1 a.m., hopefully Luke had made it back to his room already. Michael made his way down to Luke’s hotel room. He knocked gently on Luke’s door, silently praying he wasn't asleep yet if he was actually here. To his dismay, a slightly sleepy, boxer clad Luke opened the door 5 seconds later. 

“I can come back later if you're sleepy, it’s not that important.”, Michael said.  
“Nah, it’s fine. I can always catch up with my sleep schedule on the bus.”, Luke yawned. Luke let him into the room, pulling out the desk chair for Michael to sit down. Luke sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“So how was the club?”, Michael asked, feeling slightly nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have came here to talk to Luke. It’s gonna make everything awkward between them. 

Luke knew something was up, Michael would never wake him up at 1 in the morning just to ask him about the club, or anything other than an actual problem if he was being honest. “Bro, I know you didn't come here at 1 a.m. to talk about the club. What’s up? Something wrong? You know you tell me anything right?” Michael felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know how to make this seem any less weird so he just went for it. 

“Can you ever just not get hard? Like no matter what you do, you just can’t get it up even if you like watch porn and stuff.”, Michael asked, looking down at his feet. “Not that I recall, why?”  
“Nothing, it’s stupid. I’m just gonna go back to my room”, Michael said as he stood up. Luke pushed him just enough to get him back into the chair. “I didn't wake up for nothing. We’re gonna talk about whatever it is thats got you so bothered.”, Luke said sternly. 

Michael opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he went to he bit his tongue, trying to stop himself. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
“The whole time you were at the club I was planning on jacking off but like, I can’t get hard. I tried everything I could think of but nothing worked.”, Michael said feeling ashamed. 

“What all did you try?”, Luke asked.  
“I tried porn and I tried palming myself. I also tried just like jacking off while soft but I still can’t get hard. I can’t think of anything else that I could do.” Suddenly Luke has a brilliant idea, or at least he thought it was. 

“Did you try fingering yourself?” “Did I what?”, Michael screeched.  
“Dude, chill. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just your fingers up your ass. What’s so bad about that? It feels good honestly.” “Have you tried it before?”, Michael stuttered. “I do it almost every time I get off. It feels amazing. It’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re missing out.You should try it.”, Luke smiled. “I don't think I can do it. It just seems so weird man.” “You gotta at least try it. I can even help you if you want.” 

Michael just kinda stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He can’t believe Luke would do that for him just to help him out. He couldn't decide if he should accept the offer or decline. It could jeopardize their friendship but on the other hand it could also be a good thing seeing as how Michael has a slight crush on Luke. 

“I feel like this is gonna fuck us up as friends, I can’t risk losing my best friend.”, Michael said while twisting the bracelets on his wrist. Luke grabbed Michael’s chin, forcing Michael to look up into his eyes, “I promise after this happens, we will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about. It’s just your ass, I’ve seen it plenty of times.”

Michael let out a sigh. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he’d actually get off tonight. “Do you want me to? It won’t hurt that much I promise. If it gets too uncomfortable you can always tell me to stop, I’m not going to force you to go through with this.”

“Okay, I want you to do it but I don't know what I’m supposed to do so…”, Michael looked up at Luke looking for some type of directions on what to do. Luke smiled down at him, “Alright, ‘m gonna lay you down on the bed okay?” Michael nodded his head in approval. 

“You can do whatever you want with your hands, if you want I can hold one of them. I just want you to feel good. If you wanna kiss too thats fine with me. Whatever makes this whole thing better for you works for me. Just helping you out.” Luke laid Michael down onto the bed gently.

Michael’s breathing became labored, uncertainty clouding his mind once again. Luke could tell by look on his face that he was getting nervous about this whole thing.  
“Look at me please.”, Michael slowly lifted his head from the pillows, trying his hardest to seem unbothered. Unfortunately it didn't work, Luke could always see right through him.  
“I’m going to undress you, is that okay?”, Luke asked, stroking Michael’s cheek. “Mhm, please.”, Michael nearly whined out. 

Luke released Michael’s jaw, crawling back to the middle of the bed. Luke pulled Michael’s basketball shorts, as well as his underwear, off. Leaving Michael in just his cutoff Nirvana tee.  
“Do you want your shirt on or off?”, Luke asked, knowing Michael is insecure about his stomach.  
“You can take it off. I trust you.”

Luke slipped his hands under the shirt, ghosting his fingers over Michael’s hips as he went up. Michael sat up, helping Luke pull his shirt off the rest of the way. “Can I kiss you?”, Michael asked nervously. Before Michael could even second guess himself, Luke had already leaned in.  
Luke started the kiss slow, testing the waters. He wanted to make sure Michael wanted this before he deepened the kiss. Luke’s lips felt slightly chapped against Michael’s plush cherry red ones. Michael wasn't one to complain though, he just really likes kissing, even if he's kissing his best friend. 

Luke threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Michael’s neck, tugging lightly, earning a whine from Michael. Luke tugged again, this time pushing his tongue past Michael’s lips as Michael let out another whine. Michael’s automatically fighting for dominance but soon realized he was not going to win. 

Michael bit down on Luke’s lip, tugging it lightly just to be a tease. Luke pulled back and pecked his lips before getting up off the bed. “What are you doing?”, Michael questioned as Luke rummaged through his suitcase. “If you’re gonna be comfortable I gotta get some lube, don’t wanna hurt you.”, Luke replied as he found his bottle of lube in his bag. 

“I’m gonna start with one finger and work up after that, okay?”  
Michael nodded, “Can we keep up the whole lovey thing? It feels nice to have all this affection.”  
Luke nodded before popping the cap on the lube.

Luke propped Michael’s legs up for easier access. “This might hurt a little bit but I promise it will feel better in a bit. You just gotta get used to it.”, Luke slipped in the tip of his pointer finger before he heard Michael wince. He felt Michael tense up. He needed to get him to relax, tensing only makes it harder for both of them. 

Luke leaned down, pressing his mouth back against Michael’s. He reached up with his empty hand, tugging on Michael’s hair again causing him to release another whine. Michael relaxed once Luke started kissing him passionately. Michael was more focused on kissing than the burn of the stretch of his hole. 

Luke had pushed his finger in slowly, prodding around once it was fully inside. He tested out a few thrusts, seeing how Michael reacted. Luke could hear Michael’s quiet whines as he thrust his finger in and out of him.  
“You good?”, Luke murmured against his lips. Michael let out a small noise before bucking his hips back, fucking back onto Luke’s finger. 

“God, you're needy aren't you? Why should I continue this, hm? What’s in it for me?”  
Michael gasped at Luke’s words, dirty talk for him has always been a turn on.  
He groaned out his pleas, begging for just a little more to add to the stretch of his nearly wrecked hole. 

Luke pulled his fingers out completely before applying more lube. He slid 3 fingers in gently trying to get Michael used to the still foreign feeling of being stretched so much. Michael let out another whine as he felt Luke touch something inside him. It gave him a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Luke pulled back a bit before hitting that spot again just to see Michael’s reaction again.

“I wanna try something a little different, can you get on your hands and knees for me babe?”  
Luke whispered before leaning down to kiss Michael, gauging from his reaction it was a yes. 

Michael got on his hands and knees, shoving his ass in the air for Luke. “I think you’re gonna like this. It’s gonna feel really good, promise.”, he muttered before returning to his previous position between Michael’s legs.

Luke spread Michael’s ass cheeks, applying more lube. He pressed his fingers back in, this time was a bit easier seeing as how Michael was more relaxed now. He pressed back against Michael’s prostate, forcing another moan out of Michael. Luke was determined he was going to milk Michael’s prostate seeing as how he couldn't actually cum, at least Michael could do that. 

As soon as Luke hit Michael’s prostate again he saw a string of precum fall down onto the comforter on his bed. A smile of accomplishment graced Luke’s face as he watched it fall.  
From this point forward all Luke wanted to do was make the mess on the sheets bigger. 

“Can you look down for me babe?”, Michael let out a small whine as he saw what was on the comforter. “Do you see that? I’m gonna make that a puddle by the time I’m done with you.”, Luke smirked at his own words. 

Luke continued to hit Michael’s prostate, each time another small droplet of precum falling. By now Michael was actually hard. Luke had finally gotten him hard. Michael was so worked up he wasn't even paying attention to how hard his dick was, he was more focused on the small pool forming under his belly.

Luke had gotten Michael’s cock leaking so much that it was at a nearly constant stream of precum. He honestly couldn't believe how much he’d gotten out of Michael, despite him not being hard at all when he had first came to Luke. 

Michael let out another whine as Luke hit his prostate one again, except this time nothing came out. Luke had milked Michael dry. Michael kept letting out whimpers as Luke kept prodding around inside of him. Michael could feel the low burn in his stomach. He could tell he was about to cum but how, he wasn't sure. He had nothing left to cum.

Luke hit Michael’s prostate one last time, causing Michael to lose all control of his limbs as he let go, tumbling forward into Luke’s pillows. Michael let out a long drawn out moan of Luke’s name into the pillows as he felt his legs tremble from the aftershocks of his first ever dry orgasm. 

Michael could feel Luke crawling up next to him on the bed. He pulled Michael into his chest, running his finger through his soft hair. “You were so good for me babe. You feel good?”, Luke asked as he kept massaging Michael’s scalp. 

Michael turned over, snuggling into Luke’s chest. Luke moved his hands back, firmly gripping Michael’s hips, making sure he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Felt good.”, Michael whispered into Luke’s chest. “I told you it would. You do realize I have to sleep in your bed now, right? You completely ruined my sheets.”, Luke said with a smile. “You helped me make the mess so this is partially your fault too.”, Michael answered back.  
Luke got up to grab some clean boxers for Michael, as well as some clean shorts out of his suitcase. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him the whole time he was up. “You know a picture lasts longer, Michael”, Luke grinned back at Michael. 

Michael couldn't help but notice Luke was hard now. He felt bad mainly because he got off but Luke didn’t. He wondered if maybe he should offer to help Luke out. That thought was gone as soon as he felt Luke crawling up the bed with a washcloth. 

Luke cleaned off Michael’s ass, making sure to be super gentle around Michael’s sensitive hole. Once he had cleaned Michael off, he slipped Michael’s his boxers and shorts on. 

Luke picked Michael up, carrying him over to his own room. “Maybe working out for you is saying off.”, Michael laughed as Luke laid him down on the bed. Luke pulled Michel back into his front, hugging tighter around his waist. Luke left small kisses in the back of Michael’s neck, making sure to leave a small love bite just below his ear. He wants to make sure everyone sees it.

Luke felt Michael turn over so they were chest to chest. “You know, maybe this could be a thing that we do. Like be friends but mess around?”, Michael said, making it sound more like a question. “You mean like friends with benefits?”, Luke questioned. 

“I don’t really wanna put that label on it. I just want be yours and you mine.”, Michael mumbled into Luke’s chest. “You can have whatever you want babe. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Goodnight.” Luke pressed a chaste kiss to Michale’s temple before nuzzling his face into Michael’s hair. 

Luke had never felt more at home than with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> the title for this work is a lyric from the song "bite my tongue" by relient k. 
> 
> if you have any feedback or questions you can either comment or message me [here](http://frickyouralmonds.tumblr.com)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated !!


End file.
